Flashback To The 1900's
by Miso Muchi
Summary: Once, a long time ago, when Edward was human, he was in love. It didn't start out that way, but it grew from brotherly love to the love you can only give your lover. EdwardXOC. SLASH. ONESHOT. Only rated T for slash. REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Story **Flashback To The 1900's**

Flashback 1911:

A young boy sat beside his mother. His brown trousers extended to his knees, his white button up shirt tucked in and cleaned white. His spenders and belt were both a brown, as were his shoes and socks. He was tan and rather skinny. Bronze hair atop his head was unruly, with his startling jade green eyes sparkling in youth. He clung to his mothers black hobble skirt with one hand. She wore a crimson tunic with a black belt fastened around her waist. Her brown hair was pinned atop her head, as she refused to wear a short hair style that was coming into fashion. Her eyes were a softer green, no where near as beautiful as her sons.

"Mother?" came the ten year olds voice. His mother looked down.

"Yes, Edward, dear?" asked his mother.

"Is father meeting us soon?" asked Edward, swinging his legs in his chair.

"I'm sure your father will be here soon Edward, sweetheart," answered his mother in her soft, gentle voice. Edward beamed up at her, smiling gently.

"Elizabeth, Edward," called a deep voice. A man greeted them, rather tall at 6'2" and muscular compared to his petite wife of 5'8". His dark brown and red hair was combed neatly. The waistcoat, lounge coat, and trousers were all a plain black. His ascot tie was crimson, intentionally matching his wife's wear.

His father made his way over, giving Edward's mother a kiss and his son an unruly tousle of the already unruly hair. "Father, how was your day?"

His father smiled, "Just fine, son. I see you're all cleaned up for the occasion."

"Of course," answered Edward plainly. His mother laughed lightly.

"Come on, let us go great the new neighbors, shall we?" asked Elizabeth as she stood, threading her arm through her husband's.

Together, the three made their way out the door and across the street. After knocking on the door, a man with black hair and glasses answered it, a red haired woman to his side. "Hello, we are so sorry to intrude. I'm Edward Mason, and this is my wife Elizabeth, and our son, Edward. We live across the street and are just here to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Oh, my, this town is so friendly. I am Samuel Harrison, and my wife, Anne May, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said the man, pushing his glasses up on his nose. A thudding came from someone coming down the stairs and a boy appeared beside them. He had golden hair tied in a ponytail to his shoulders. He wore white button up shirt and a pair of black knee length trousers held up by a black belt. His shoes and socks were also a dark black. In his hand was a baseball bat, gloves, and ball. His skin was a natural creamy tan with startling sapphire eyes that were slanted like an Asians. "And this is my son, Nathan."

"Hello, Nathan. You like baseball?" asked Edward's father. Nathan grinned excitedly.

"Yes, sir. May Edward play?" asked Nathan, looking over at Edward. Edward looked up at his father with hope. The man laughed and nodded. The boys were gone.

**Flashback 1912:**

"Nathan, wait up?" shouted the eleven year old. Nate laughed, looking back at Edward.

"This is supposed to up your speed and endurance, Edward. We can not lose to dreaded twins Anthony and Andrew on Friday," called Nate. Edward growled and sped up, blurring past Nate. As soon as Edward crossed the finish line, he looked back at Nate, who looked at him wide eyed. "Holy…. woh, that was amazing!"

Nate grabbed Edward, jumping around with him laughing. "Let go of me!"

Nate looked up from his spot on the ground at Edward. Edward scrambled to help him up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nathan, I really am," apologized Edward, staring wide eyed as Nate started laughing.

"I am so proud, Edward. You are not always prim and proper," laughed Nate. Edward glared and promptly slapped the back of the blonde's head. Nate slapped Edward back. "That's going to far, Edward."

"EDWARD!"

Nate and Edward sighed. "Sorry, Nathan, but I must go. See you tomorrow?"

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly do you do when you g home at four everyday?"

Edward looked surprised at the question. "Piano."

He watched as his normally loud blonde friend became suddenly shy. "Can I come listen, I promise to be quiet."

Edward decided, as he played his piano, he liked playing for Nathan. His eyes would close half way, his face completely entrapped by the music.

**Flashback 1913:**

Nathan lazed on Edward's piano bench, waiting for his friend to come downstairs.

"Oh, Nathan, how are you?" asked Elizabeth, not at all surprised see the blonde in her house.

"Fine, Mrs. Mason, and you?" answered Nathan.

"Pleasant, thank you. Waiting for Edward?" asked Elizabeth.

"Impatiently waiting, but waiting all the same, ma'am," replied Nathan. A knock came on the door and Mrs. Mason left to answer it. She came back a few minutes later.

"Nathan Charles Harrison," she started, sitting with the boy on the bench. She opened her arms to envelope him in a hug, running her hands through silky hair. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll stay here alright?"

Hot tears were on her neck and she rubbed his back soothingly. He looked up at her, and she realized he must not have slept for awhile judging by the bags under his eyes.

Later on that night, Edward laid in bed, hugging his best friend protectively as he slept. "Don't worry, Nathan, I won't let them take you to an orphanage."

**Flashback 1914:**

"Oh, shit," murmured Nate. Edward looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"How eloquent," Edward drawled sarcastically in reply. Nate glared playfully in reply.

"Oh, come on, Eddy baby, you gotta try your hand at this," said Nate with amusement clear in his voice, grinning at Edward's glare at the way he said his name. Their friends Anthony, Arthur, Michael, and Timothy came back towards them, each with a red handprint on their cheeks. "Smooth men, you got beat up by skirts."

Nate laughed at them, making the four boys scowl.

"We'd like to see you do any better, Nate, Eddy," answered Anthony with a smirk, pointing at the group of sixteen year old girls. The four skirts lurked in front of the shops, looking into the windows with a laugh.

Edward and Nathan looked at each other and nodded, going over to the girls.

"Guten tag, mein Madchen. Heute, sehst du sehr schon aus," spoke Nathan, using his half German heritage to his advantage. He toke the tall dark haired ones hand, looking at her sadly, as if he didn't know how to speak the English language to a pretty girl. The girl blushed, looking at Edward for help.

"He says he thinks you look very pretty today," translated Edward. The girl's blushed darken and her friends giggled.

"Ich heiBe Nathan. Du heiBt…?" asked Nathan, pointing at himself, then at her.

"Oh, Rachel, it's a pleasure," she answered, clearly getting what he was saying.

"Rachel," he spoke, purposefully rolling his r for seduction purposes. Rachel turned even redder if possible. Slowly, with an accent, Nathan asked, "May I kiss the beautiful… woman's cheek to show my… appreciation for her beauty?"

Rachel nodded shyly, and Nathan smiled warmly, willing himself to blush as he kissed her cheek. He then pulled away quickly, running away with Edward, shouting, "Danke schon!"

The next street over, Nathan was laughing his head off with four boys around him, looking at him in awe while Edward just shook his head in amusement.

"We are going to celebrate tonight, Edward," whispered Nathan. Edward nodded.

Later on that night, two boys climbed down the side of the house.

"Come on, Edward," whispered Nathan, moving through the streets. Edward followed his friend with a sigh.

"When you said celebrate I though you meant drinking, like we usually do. Not sneaking out to see some movie now that the pink permits are out," whispered Edward back, a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"They are finally letting these types of movies out and you are not in the least bit curious?" asked Nathan.

"No," deadpanned Edward.

"Edward, we are thirteen. Men. We are men. And as a man, we should be seeing these movies. So, we as men, need to see it. You can't chicken out now, Edward."

**Flashback 1915:**

Edward gazed at his friend in curiosity, watching him sleep in the bed across from his own. He couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful his friend was compared to women. Everyone else just seemed to pale in comparison. A soft whine escaped the parted lips of the fourteen year old.

Edward was hardly aware of what he was doing as he got out of bed, moving to his friends. He watched his friend up close, the light long brown lashes resting against tan skin. Shoulder length hair framed the delicate, masculine features and fanning out against the pillow.

This was as far as Edward had ever gotten, he'd always turn back to his bed and go to sleep after watching his friend for a little bit. He had been doing this for months. And after a half an hour, Edward decided. He hoped Nathan wouldn't reject him. But Nathan's actions the past few months said he wouldn't. Nathan always blushed around him when he got to close. So he hoped Nathan felt the same. And he lowered his lips.

Sapphire eyes shot open, moving back from his friends. His face slowly turned crimson. "Edward? Did you? Did-"

Nathan stared at him in confusion. Edward smiled softly.

"I'm not sorry, Nathan. I can't take back what I did. I just needed to know if my feelings were right," murmured Edward sadly.

"What feeling?" sputtered Nathan, sitting up, not stopping Edward from sitting down to face him. The sheet fell off Nathan, revealing a bare, lightly muscled, lean chest. Edward found he liked that view.

"I'm.... My love has changed for you. It is no longer brotherly."

Nathan stared in shock at his closest friend, the person he confided in everything with; the bronze haired teen that was currently studying him in such an adoring, curios way. "God… Edward, it is wrong… men should not like other men."

"You say that as if you're trying to convince yourself. I already know this, that it is unacceptable to society. What I want to know is if you feel even an ounce of the same?" asked Edward, looking into sapphire eyes quite seriously.

"I… Edward," started Nathan with a gulp, looking into jade eyes. He was cut off by smooth lips pressing against his own. He felt himself respond without fully realizing what was happening. Edward pulled back with a soft smile and small sigh of content. "Alright, I do have those same feelings. But, we can't. You have a whole family name to live up to. You need to find some skirt to make bouncing babies with."

"No, I won't," said Edward, shaking his head. "Do you know how many nights I lay awake, pondering this? I have never, and will never, see anyone in the same light that I do you. If it is society that you worry about, it shall never leave between you and I."

"Okay."

**Flashback 1917:**

Nathan whistled in disbelief, looking at the posters in surprise and shock. "Looks like 1918 isn't going to be a good year, hon'."

The words were whispered as they looked at the poster for the Spanish Influenza.

"It will not come to us, believe me, love," murmured Edward, wrapping his coat tight around him.

**Flashback 1918:**

Edward sat at his piano, gazing at the keys forlornly. He coughed slightly, resting his head against the cold of his piano keys. His eyes were on a picture of him and Nathan. Their last picture.

"Edward, sweetheart," came his mother's sweet quiet voice. Edward looked at his mother, his face slightly flushed, as was hers. "Darling, it's time to go to the hospital. There's a new doctor there, he'll save you."

Edward left the picture and everything but the clothes on his back in his room, under the floorboards. He followed his mother. Elizabeth looked sadly at her son, 3 months without his father, 2 without Nathan, her son was barely there anymore.

A few days later, Elizabeth watched her son sleep, watched the unreal beautiful doctor.

"Please, save my son. Don't let him die."

A few days later, Doctor Carlisle Cullen added a companion to his life.

* * *

**If you noticed, I skipped year 1916. That chapter has three pages of lemon in my notebook. If you want another copy of this story, only with the lemon, review and tell me.**

**Now, you see. I even put the start of Edward's watching people while they sleep obsession in there.**

**IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE A STORY:  
If you want this to be a story, review and send some suggestions. I will ignore the request without suggestions. **

**IF YOU DON'T READ NARUTO IGNORE THIS:**

**Okay, I deleted my story TENSHI awhile ago. I still have it, all forty some pages of it. I have decided though, that I have to put up another KyuubiXNaruto story.  
In this story; it's a forbidden love between brothers. So, yes, this means incest. It's defiantly AU, just so you know. It will have trials with Akatsuki and high school drama and romance. And at the beginning there will be onesided SasuNaru, meaning Naruto used to pine for Sasuke. This probably will be a slightly messed up story, but TENSHI was too.**


End file.
